As is known to those skilled in the art, magnetic structures which are magnetized periodically can be used for many applications, such as for the manufacture of free electron lasers, electric machinery, magnetic bearings, thin film technology, and the like.
In order to magnetize periodic magnet structures, sufficiently strong field amplitudes are required to magnetize the alternate strips of a hard magnetic material. A problem arises, however, because the adjoining, oppositely-poled segments of the magnetizing structure tend to cancel each other's field at close spacing.
Consequently, prior art devices typically only offer alternating magnetic fields in the range of hundreds or thousands of gauss, whereas many applications require alternating fields on the order of teslas.